The invention is a device for cleaning tobacco residues from pipes, said device comprising a hairpin-shaped wire having one leg coiled to clean the pipe bowl and the other leg kinked to clean the pipe stem.
Most pipe cleaners currently marketed are disposable devices made of felt, which when used push the tobacco residues onto the edges of the bowl of the pipe, but do not remove the residues entirely.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which will remove the tobacco residues from the pipe, thus cleaning the pipe more thoroughly and thereby providing better tobacco flavor the next time the pipe is smoked.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pipe-cleaning device which is reusable. The present invention can be cleaned by wiping it with a tissue, and it can be stored and re-used indefinitely.